Surviving in the World of New Orleans
by The Doctor's Charlene
Summary: The Originals SITWOV Spinoff. Charlene Davis and Megan Swann are back, only this time, they're in New Orleans. Charlene tied there by her boyfriend Klaus, who is trying to regain control of New Orleans from his vampire protégé, and Megan tied there by witches, who are using her against Klaus because she's pregnant with his child. Klaus/Charlene. Elijah/Megan.


**Disclaimer:** I do not the Vampire Diaries and never will. But I do own Charlene Davis and Megan Swann and any other characters I make up!

**Author's Note: **This is a spinoff story of my fanfic, Surviving in the World of Vampires, which will take place in the Originals TV show. For this story, pretend that the events in SITWOV didn't happen. For all intents and purposes, this story is its own but some things from SITWOV did happen, which you'll see as you read. I will let you know though that in this story of events, Stegan did not get back together after Stefan got his humanity back but they remained friends. For the pairing, it's going to be Klaus/Charlene and Elijah/Megan, the latter one will be a eventual pairing. I will NOT have any love triangles. One because I hate them and two, I don't really want to write any. Another thing too, Hayley doesn't exist in this story. After her stint in Mystic Falls, she left and never came back.

I literally just started watching the Originals and I love it so far. Much better than I thought it was going to be and definitely better than TVD and the one thing that makes TO better is the fact that there is NO ELENA GILBERT *happy dance*

Anyway! I'll let you guys read the prologue now! Enjoy it!

* * *

**_Megan's POV…_**

"Do you really have to leave?" I asked my best friend, Charlene, sadly as I watched her pack up her bags in the Salvatore Boarding house. She was leaving to go see and stay with Klaus in New Orleans. I knew that she wanted to be with him, something I still wasn't used to since he has hurt almost every one of our friends, but Char loved him, despite that fact. Just like Elijah, Klaus' brother, she believed that there was still some good him. That there was a part of him that wanted redemption for all the misdeeds that he did. After everything, I had a hard time believing that.

Charlene paused in her packing to look over at me, standing by the end of her bed, her eyes glossy with tears. "Yeah…" She sighed. "I really do. I _just _can't stay in Mystic Falls anymore, Meg. There's too much hurt, too much history…" She sniffed, rubbing her eyes.

I nodded, getting it completely. If it was me, I wouldn't want to be in the same place with the person that I used to love, who turned me into a vampire and hurt me in more ways than one. Though I understood why she had to leave, I didn't want her to go. How could I survive staying here in Mystic Falls without my best friend, who I thought of like a sister?

"I get Char," I told her. "I still wish you didn't have to leave."

She smiled tearfully at me. "I know…I'm really going to miss you, Megan."

I went over to her and enveloped her into a tight hug. Instantly, she hugged me back but not too hard since I was still human and was easily breakable. We held the hug for what seemed like forever. When we pulled away, both of us had tears streaming down our faces, unable to stop them from flowing.

"Megan," Char started off, managing to speak through her tears. "You're always going to be my best friend, no matter what."

"And you'll always be mine, sisters to the end, remember?"

She gave a tearful laugh. "Of course I do." She wiped away her tears as I wiped away mine. After getting rid of all of our tears, I started to help Char with her packing and when we were done with that, I helped her bring them out to her car.

No one besides me knew that Char was leaving. That's why she was leaving at night so she wouldn't have to run into them in the morning especially Damon.

Getting her luggage into the trunk of her Honda Fit, Char shut it and turned to me, giving me yet another hug.

As I hugged her back, I closed my eyes and relished in the feel of her hug, putting it in the back of mind to remember what it felt like to hug my best friend, because I knew it was going to be a very long time until I was able to do it again. Char was the one who broke the hug first and gave me a sisterly kiss on the cheek.

"You stay safe, Meg," she told me seriously, putting her hands on my shoulders.

"I will," I promised. "And I know you're a vampire, but you stay safe too."

She nodded and I continued, "And tell Klaus if he does something to hurt you, I'll kick his hybrid ass all the way into next week."

Charlene laughed. "I'll be sure to tell him."

"Good." Giving my best friend a smile, I hugged her again. She returned for a couple minutes before breaking it and she headed to the front seat of her car. She turned it on, making it roar to life. Then she rolled the window down and looked at me with soft eyes.

"This isn't goodbye Megan," she said. "This is see you later."

I nodded, my eyes filling up with tears again. Reaching my hand forward, she met it half way and gripped it, giving a firm squeeze. Our hands fell away from each other.

With that, Charlene drove off faster than I could even blink, leaving me standing there.

I stood there for a while, not wanting to move from my spot. I was still comprehending the fact that Char was truly gone. A couple minutes later, I sighed to myself before turning around.

Automatically, I froze at the sight of six people heading my way and they were muttering in Latin. I knew then and there that they were witches. I tried to run, but their muttering got even louder and I found myself gasping for air, my throat closing up as if I was being suffocated to death. Soon enough, I felt like I was going to pass out.

Unable to stand up for much long, I started to fall to the ground, my arm unconsciously wrapping around my middle. But before I fell to the ground, I was a caught by a woman. I couldn't see what she looked like because it was dark.

"Please…stop…" I managed to beg. As soon as those words left my mouth, my eyes rolled back and I passed out, my body going limp in the woman's arms.

* * *

**TBC...**

**In...**

**Always and Forever...**

**And I leave you with a cliffhanger! ;) We'll get into the events of the first episode of TO in the next chapter. The first episode is gonna be in Megan's POV. We won't get a Char one until the next episode so yeah. Anyway, please leave reviews and tell me what you thought! Until next time on SITWONO! :D**


End file.
